Destiny
by Lone Courier
Summary: Fresh Brotherhood of Steel recruit, Brutus Jones goes on a journey to look for answers. His father had left him and his mother when he was a young child and Brutus wants to know why. With the help of Scribe Rothschild, Sarah Lyons and somewhat Elder Lyons, they help Brutus find out the reason why his father had even left in the first place.


"Alright gentleman. Welcome to the Citadel science lab. Here is where you can access all the Brotherhood of Steel archives and files from almost any terminal. Any questions? No, alright, carry on," said Scribe Rothschild. It was my first day as a Brotherhood of Steel recruit. As the soldiers that were here a long time would call me, a shiny. Life here in the Citadel and in the BoS is very difficult. I had no friends, no family, and no gourmet meals. But I was already used to it.

"Brutus Jones, will you please report to the courtyard immediately, I repeat, Brutus Jones, please report to the courtyard immediately, thank you." Well I guess I'm going to the courtyard.

"Brutus Jones?" said Paladin Gunny.

"Right here sir," I replied.

"Hmm, I pictured you to be, how would I say... Different," the Paladin said.

I was a tall, bulky, twenty-year-old, African-American male. I find myself quite a nice person, but others think of me as a criminal. We all have different perspectives. The only reason I'm here is because my mother sent me here to get rid of my attitude and 'shape up.'

"No sir, this is me," I answered. Paladin Gunny shrugged his shoulders, and then his expression went blank.

"Wait a minute, are you related to Peter Jones?" questioned Gunny.

"Why yes sir, he was my father, I didn't really get to know him, considering he left my mother and I when I was only a mere child." I said.

"Did you know that your father was in charge of the Sapphire space program?" Gunny said.

"Space as in outer-space?" I asked.

"Yup, anyway buddy, I have to go, I'll catch ya later," the Paladin said.

Sapphire space program? What is that? This was all very confusing. It was late, I needed to go to sleep, and I'll work it out in the morning. Boom! Boom! Those were the gunshots that woke my platoon and me up. Why can't they just have sirens instead of shooting off a rifle? I wasn't going to argue through. We were all supposed to go to the mess hall, but instead I went straight to the science labs. I was trying to locate Scribe Rothschild.

"Excuse me, Scribe Rothschild?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Yesterday when I was talking to Paladin Gunny for my briefing, he said that my father, Peter Jones, was in charge of something called the Sapphire space program," I said

"Ah, the Sapphire space program was abolished as soon as your father went missing 17 years ago," said Scribe Rothschild.

"Can you fill me in on the information about the space program?" I asked.

"Well, your father left you when you were three years of age because he needed to continue the research of the program. Our objective was to build a base of operations on the moon. Unfortunately, your father went missing just two months after he left your mother. We were never able to find him, therefore we couldn't continue the program," said the Scribe.

"Wow," I said shockingly.

"I would tell you more but my schedule is tight," Rothschild spoke.

"Alright, bye," I said.

I was really confused still, but somehow it kind of made sense. I needed to find more information about the Sapphire space program. I decided I would use one of the information terminals. I walked up to the nearest terminal and pressed the 'on' switch. I scrolled down and clicked on the history folder. I went to the bottom of the folder and found 'Sapphire space program' file. What? The information, it's been erased! All of it. How will I find out what my father was keeping from me?

The following day, when I was on my break, I walked over to Rivet City with a couple of the guys. While they went to the Muddy Rudder, I headed to the science lab. I was looking for Doctor Li. Scribe Rothschild told me that she worked alongside my father in the program. He said that she can be found wasting her years in the Rivet City science lab.

"Doctor Li?" I called out.

A short woman with black hair yelled back "I'm busy leave me alone!" I went down the stairs and looked down at her.

"Oh my god," she said in amazement,

"It's you, it's actually you."

"You're the son of Peter Jones, correct?"

"Yes that is correct," I said

She frantically was open file cabinets and rummaging through papers. "With you here we can finally continue the research," she said. I figured she was talking about the space program.

"Oh by the way, your father left you this," she said to me.

It was a journal. I flipped to a page in the journal and it was titled 'Project: Among the Stars.'

"What's this?" I questioned.

"Project: Among the Stars was the last step if the Sapphire space program, that was the step where we would successfully send a man to the moon and officially start building the moon base," she replied.

"Since you're here, we have to go back to the Citadel," she said as she grabbed her belongings.

We arrived at the Citadel about 20 minutes later. She immediately ran up to Elder Lyons and shoved the clipboards and notebooks in his face. They talked for a while and then they signaled for me to come over.

"Son, you can make this operation possible, buy you have to be willing to risk it all," said Elder Lyons.

"I'm all for it, sir," I replied.

"Now that's the spirit," the Elder said to me.

I was signaled off the science lab to deliver the information to the scientists. I presented the information to them and they said that Project: Among the Stars was a go.

"Ahem, Brutus, will you come here please?" Rothschild said.

"Yes sir?"

"In one of your father's journal entries, it said that he was looking for an essential part for the space shuttle at a place called Old Olney," the Scribe told me.

"Yeah, so," I replied.

"That place is cursed, it is filled with demons."

My face went pale. I didn't know how to reply. Should I go? Should I not? My mind is in a serious debate. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Rothschild asked.

"Yes," I replied.

Scribe Rothschild sent me off the courtyard to see Paladin Gunny for power armor training. The process was simple, Gunny said I just had to relax my muscles and 'go with the flow.' Sooner than I knew it, I was in power armor.

"Alright, what you are standing in right now is a standard issue T-45d power armor set," Gunny said to me. "It'll protect you, but still be careful of what you're up against," he said. He handed my helmet and I was set. Scribe Rothschild said that my squad and my vertibird departed at 8:00 A.M. sharp. I had to get a lot of sleep and mentally prepare for the mission. Of course, I woke up to the crack of the gunshots. I was already up and at 'em. I grabbed my armor and headed out. I was expecting them to give me a firearm; after all, I did learn how to shoot multiple guns yesterday. I walked out into the courtyard and a cold breeze hit my face.

I was walking to the vertibird when I noticed two gigantic crates. "Alright boys, since this mission is going to be very risky, look what our boys out in the west coast sent us," said Paladin Gunny. He opened the crates and they were a new type of power armor that was polished silver in one of the crates. In the other there were brand new assault rifles. "This here is T-51b power armor, this makes you a basically a walking tank. Those over there are standard issue assault rifles, they will protect you well enough, but they aren't really meant to dish out serious damage," Gunny said to my squad and me.

We all suited up and grabbed our weapons. "Oh, boys, take these," the Paladin said as he threw backpacks at us.

"What's inside of them?"

"Ammo, lots of it and also medical supplies," Gunny said. We all got on to the chopper as it took off from the center of the courtyard. On the left side of the vertibird, one of the doors was open. A soldier named Colin was pointing a minigun out of the door space. He looked as if he was going to kill anyone or anything that stood in his way. It was better off to stay away from him.

The helicopter ride was suspenseful. One soldier was praying, two others were dead quiet and the other four were loading their guns and checking their gear. I was just fiddling with my thumbs and hoping that I won't get killed.

"Alright guys, this is where you hop off," said one of the pilots as he landed the vertibird in the soil. We all jumped out of the vehicle and watched it fly away. We were probably 450 meters away from Old Olney. "Alright guys, this place is crawling with these huge, viscous beasts that go by the name of deathclaws," the captain said. He signaled the two guys with miniguns to go in the front. "Colin, Jonas, you guys are taking front. Brutus, Kurt and Chad take middle. Jake, Kyle, Clay and I will take the back," the captain ordered. This was scary, I've never heard of deathclaws, so I was very frightened.

"We are here for a rocket engine for the space shuttle for Project: Among the Stars," the captain said.

"Any questions? No, okay, let's move out," ordered the captain. We walked for about 10 minutes making a bit of stops along the way. "Alright, here it is. Remember your purpose here and your training. Good luck gentlemen," said the captain. We walked through the empty streets and walkways of what used to be a factory. I held on tight to my rifle just in case we got attacked by surprise. Roar! Oh God, deathclaw. "Prepare to have the fight of your life, men," whispered the captain. From around a corner two deathclaws came charging at us. The two guys with the minuguns, Colin and Jonas, stood up from their crouched position and started firing at the deathclaws. "Die you beasts," screamed Colin. Finally one of the deathclaws fell. Then the two of them both fired at the last one and tore it apart. Then all of a sudden, more and more came running at us. "Quick in here," Kyle shouted.

We all ran into a manhole and were stuck in a sewer. We switched on the lights that were attached to our helmets. The lights brightened the pitch black room. We were inside a control room of some sort. "Ugh, it smells like dung down here," one of the soldiers complained. We trotted through a few rooms until we finally reached the offices. "Alright boys, I want dead silence, use weapons only if necessary," the captain whispered to us. I was walking, minding my own business until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "What the hell man," I whispered. He pointed down and my eyes followed. I was about three inches away from a landmine. "Thanks," I whispered.

It was a long time before we found a terminal. But the terminal was guarded by a feral ghoul. It was facing backwards, so it didn't see us. The captain motioned for me to take it out. I slung my gun behind my back and pulled out my combat knife. I approached the ghoul very slowly while watching my steps. I lunged at the beast with all of my strength and stabbed it in the neck. While it was trying to pull the knife out of its neck, I put my hands on the ghoul's head and then snapped its neck. The body fell to the floor and I kneeled down to take my knife out of the monster's neck. When I pulled the knife out, blood was dripping from the blade and there was a bloody, gaping hole in the feral ghoul's neck. I wiped the blood off of my knife with the ghoul's cloth that it was wearing. "Nice one," Clay said as I sheathed the knife.

We let the smarts of the group, Jake access the terminal. We all gathered around the tiny computer screen. The engine was located in the robotics bay. We made our way to the robotics bay in five minutes; it wasn't very far from our original position. We were standing on a catwalk, that when we heard voices. We all turned our helmet lights off. As we stood there in the shadows, we saw two men wearing really different armor. "I know the look of that armor, that's the Enclave," said Chad under his breath. The two men were walking with deathclaws behind them. Wait, this isn't right. The deathclaws had silver head gear on. "Mind-control devices," whispered Jake. We watched in silence as the men and the deathclaws walked toward this giant device. It must be the engine.

"What would the Enclave want with a rocket engine?"

"I don't know, but something must be up."

The deathclaws were lifting the engine and were taking it outside. When they finally set it down the commander said "Screw this." He fired his rifle at the two Enclave soldiers. One of them dropped to the ground while the other was holding his bloody arm. We charged down the stairs and I fired my rifle at the wounded soldier, sending him to the floor. I heard helicopter blades rotating. It was an Enclave vertibird. The brotherhood of steel only has vertibirds because they captured them from the Enclave. I ran outside and unloaded my magazine on a deathclaw. As I frantically took out another magazine, I loaded it into my gun and shot the deathclaw in the head several times. Then it finally died.

As my squad and I kept firing, we dropped 3 more deathclaws. We kept on unloading clips on them and the armored helicopter. Two more down. That's when I heard a scream. I turned around only to see Jonas getting mauled by one of the beasts. "Jonas!" someone cried out. Then I heard another scream of terror as Chad got torn apart, literally. As soon as we killed that deathclaw, the helicopter was off the ground. I tried shooting one of the cables hoisting up the engine, but it was no use. We watched as the helicopter flew away. With the engine.

The captain radioed the Citadel. "This is captain Sparks radioing you from Old Olney. The Enclave has escaped with the engine, we also have two casualties. Send a bird to pick us up," captain Sparks said into the radio transmitter that was built into his helmet. Our armor was no longer silver, now it was gray and full of blood and dirt. I guess I'm not a shiny anymore. I looked up, the sky was getting dark. How long were we here? Four hours maybe? I didn't really know and I didn't really care, I was just glad that it was over.

Finally, the chopper arrived. I was so beat and tired, I needed rest. We all gathered inside the massive vertibird and we ascended into the air. The ride back to the Citadel took somewhere around thirty minutes. I was so tired, I just fell asleep right there. I woke up to one of the pilots shaking me. "Hey, buddy, wake up, we're going to shut the bird down for the night," he said. I got up and noticed that I was the only soldier in the bird except for the pilot. I took my helmet off and put it in the backpack that Paladin Gunny gave me. I slung the assault rifle over my shoulder and walked to my dormitory.

I woke up bright and early and went to the mess hall. Since I was there first, I got myself some Yum Yum deviled eggs and a bowl of Sugar Bombs. It wasn't the best meal, but it'll hold me over just fine. This time I didn't get scared by the gunshots because I knew they were coming. I got done with my breakfast before the gunshots, so I grabbed my gear and went outside. Boom! Boom! I was already up and in the courtyard for the daily briefing. I was expecting to hear something about what happened yesterday. Within ten minutes of waiting, members of the Brotherhood of Steel started pouring out of the building.

Elder Lyons' voice came up on a loudspeaker. "Excuse me, members of the Brotherhood of Steel, may I have your attention please. As you all may know, we sent a group of soldiers to retrieve a rocket engine in order to continue the Sapphire space program. Unfortunately we were not the only ones after the engine. The Enclave is also after building the moon base. We have to retrieve that engine or else this whole operation is a bust. Therefore, I am ordering a full frontal assault on the Adams Air Force base. We believe that they have taken the engine there. Sixty percent of you are being deployed into the combat zone. The other forty percent of you will remain here. Your leader for this mission and also your battle commander, Sarah Lyons will be in control of all of you. We will be sending out helicopters at approximately 10:00 P.M. tonight. Report to me or any of the scribes for more information. Lyons out."

Well, I already know that I am being deployed since I technically brought the space program back to life. After the long announcement that Elder Lyons gave us, Paladin Gunny said for all that volunteer to attack the base to report to him at 5:00 P.M. sharp. The hours that had passed only felt like minutes, sooner than I knew it, it was already five o'clock. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, to start this off, look at the man or woman standing next to you. Chances are that you or they will not be coming home. That's how dangerous this mission is going to be. But at least you'll be harder to take down because of this." Gunny turned around and picked up a suit of the gray T-51b power armor. "Our brothers out in the west coast heard about the Enclave, they were generous enough to give us their spare power armor. But unfortunately, there isn't enough for everybody. So, medics are going to be wearing the standard T-45d power armor. We also got these." Gunny said while Brotherhood initiates were passing out assault rifles with suppressors and sniper scopes. "The boys like to call this the Infiltrator." The paladin said while holding the gun in the air. "We don't want the Enclave to know that we are there right away, that's why we are using this weapon. That's all I have to say."

The time was 9:45. It was almost time to leave the Citadel. I was all prepared though. I had already put my armor on, loaded my rifle and had my backpack on. I walked outside of the Citadel where I would step onto a helicopter and leave for battle. Recently, we had captured an Enclave hangar full of vertibirds. The only modification we made to them was painting the BoS logo on the sides. Right as I was about to step onto the bird, one of the soldiers that wasn't going to combat handed me a laser rifle. "In case your cover gets blown. Think of it as a gift." I thanked him then I stepped into the helicopter. About seven other guys where in the vertibird with me. All of them were talking about 'wishing they could get back home for New Year's Day.' Like it really even mattered at all. "Powering up," said one of the pilots. The blades started rotating slow, then gradually faster and faster until we were off of the ground.

About two hours passed since we last left the base, and I was more nervous than ever. Then one of the pilots said "Alright, this is where you boys get off. Good luck out there!" if anything luck was all I needed. I jumped off of the bird first. It was a short drop, probably somewhere around three feet. As soon as all of us were off, the helicopter soared up and away into the night. Just a few moments later, at least 50 more vertibirds came and dropped off troops. We were about a mile and-a-half away from the air force base. So there was a lot of walking to be done. We couldn't turn on our head lamps because we had a risk of being detected.

We finally reached the base around 1:15 in the morning. There was tall, barbed wire fencing surrounding the area around the base. There were two guards standing in guard towers not that far away. "Scratch 'em." Someone said into the radio hooked up in our helmets. Just then, two troops walked in a bit closer. One aimed at one guard's head, the other aimed at the other guard's head. All of a sudden, the two guards were no longer standing. There was still no way in, but at least we could stand up from our crouched positions.

"Damn, no way in," a soldier said.

"I have an idea that might just work," a soldier chimed in.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Okay, so I was thinking we could saw a hole in the fence with our combat knives big enough so a troop can fit through."

"It's worth a shot I guess."

For around twenty-five minutes, the soldiers were sawing at the fence trying to make as little noise as possible. "Okay buddy, you first." I was grabbed by my arm and thrown onto my knees and started crawling through the hole. Yes! It worked, now we could start getting troops inside of the base. About half of the army went in through the hole in the fence. The other half remained outside.

"C'mon, get in," I said.

"No, we can't all be in that spot at once," captain Sparks replied.

"We need you to open the back gates. Can you do that?" one of the soldiers questioned.

"I guess so," I replied.

It was hard trying to sneak around with all of this equipment and not get caught. Every time I saw an Enclave troop walk past me, I just really have the urge to go behind him and snap his neck. Hell, I felt like I could take the whole army on, but then again I was just imagining. We waited in the same spot for about five minutes, trying not to be detected. "Move to behind the watch tower, and hurry." We all hurried to the watch tower while watching our every step. Behind the watch tower, there was a ladder. I'm guessing that led to the top.

"Brutus, head up there and provide us cover-fire if necessary," said Sarah Lyons.

"Right away, ma'am," I quickly replied.

"Before you go, make sure that you hide the body."

"Alright, I'll make sure of it."

When I got up to the top of the watch tower, I immediately knelt down and examined the body. A clean shot through the neck. What amazing precision. I stuffed the body in an empty crate that was up in the watch tower. Now I was supposed to give the signal to the team if it was okay to move forward. Then I radioed Sarah, "You're good to go, it's all clear." I saw as her and the rest of the team ran over to side of one of the hangars. All of a sudden, I heard a noise. I quickly turned around and aimed my rifle at the bottom of the ladder. I saw a soldier with an Enclave soldier's head in his hand. He must've cut it off with his knife. I didn't know what he was up to, but it risked being caught. I tried getting his attention but he wouldn't look. The next thing I knew, he threw the head of the soldier right into the center of the base. I watched as it rolled and hit an Enclave scientist's foot. She screamed and ran away screaming, "Sound the alarm, we have intruders!" Well, we're screwed all thanks to Mr. Wise Guy.

The alarm noise was so loud; you could probably hear it from at least two miles away. "We've been compromised!" I yelled. Enclave troops poured out of the giant facility where the engine was located. I noticed something odd though; some of them had extremely large guns. This can't be good. I aimed my assault rifle at the door that they were coming out of and fired. "Die you Enclave pieces of crap!" I shouted. I noticed ad I hit a troop right in the head and blood spattered all over the floor. I kept firing until I dropped about ten more Enclave troops. I frantically took off my back pack and rummaged through the stuff. I noticed that I only had one assault rifle clip left. I slung my rifle on my back and took out the laser rifle that the initiate gave me. I loaded it with micro-fusion cells and took a shot. I have to say, this gun is impressive. I noticed a sniper run onto a roof. I carefully aimed my laser rifle and shot him in the leg. I saw him stumble and fall off of the roof and shatter every bone in his body.

I looked over at Sarah's team. They were getting hammered. I had to do something, but what? While I was watching them, out of the corner of my eye, I saw three Enclave soldiers with gasoline canisters standing on a catwalk above Sarah's team. They opened the canisters and started pouring gasoline on them. Then, the guys with the big guns started shooting fireballs at them. I aimed my laser rifle at one of the soldier's flamethrowers and shot the gas tank. I watched as his body ignited and he became a human torch, literally. I then looked down and saw three figures running across the pavement back to the bottom of the watch tower I was standing in. I noticed two of them. One was Sarah, and the other was captain Sparks. I didn't know the other guy though.

I then finally climbed down the ladder of the watch tower. "We're getting crushed!" exclaimed Sarah.

"Yeah, those guys really know how to pack the heat," Sparks said.

"Is there any way we can just kill them all?" I questioned.

"Not a chance."

Yep, it's official, we're screwed. We ran from our position and headed to the back of the facility. Just then, lights were shined upon us. "Halt, you're under arrest." The voice echoed across the base. We dropped our weapons and got down on our knees. All of a sudden, one of the soldiers that were surrounding us, jerked backward, and then fell to the ground. Then three more bodies fell to the floor. After about thirty seconds, all 8 men around us were on the ground. Then I saw a man in BoS armor. We are saved. "What happened to you guys," asked a soldier. "Long story," Sarah replied while trying to catch her breath. We got up and they handed us their weapons and more magazines for them. We all went to the hangar where the engine was being stored. As soon as we got in there, two troops had hurried over to the engine and examined. They gave the signal that there was no sign of internal or external damage. "This is Captain Sparks, come in Citadel command. Crap, no signal."

"How are we supposed to get this thing out of here then?" I questioned.

"Well, I have a plan. Brutus, I need you to go to the top of that air-traffic control tower and see if you can get a signal from there," ordered the captain.

As I walked out of the hangar, five other soldiers followed me. I guess I was assigned a squad. This was good just in case I need backup. The light was starting to show, it was almost morning. No darkness means no stealth. As we were walking along the giant paved ground, a soldier in my squad yelled "Ambush!" I turned as quickly as I could to only see a group of Enclave soldiers fairly close to us. I counted seven of them. Without even thinking, my finger pressed the trigger and I wouldn't let go. I shot and killed two of the troops and watched as their bodies spun with blood squirting out of them. As soon as they hit the ground, they were motionless. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain go up my arm. I looked at the Enclave troop who had just shot me in the arm with his laser rifle. I pointed my rifle at his skull and pulled the trigger. I then looked down at my bloody arm. I pressed my hand against it and it singed with pain. I looked up and saw that the rest of my squad had finished off the ambush team.

"Holy crap, are you alright," asked a soldier.

"Do I look alright," I replied sarcastically.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned back around. The medic of the group jabbed a stimpak into my skin. The reason why my skin was bare around my upper shoulder is because well, a laser burnt off some of my armor. "Here, take these," said the medic as he handed me some painkillers. "Thanks Doc," I said to him. He nodded back at me. We all headed for the air-traffic control tower and went inside. I signaled for everyone to be quiet. Just at that moment, I heard Captain Sparks' voice inside of my helmet radio. "Brutus, your previous orders have stated that we take prisoners. Those orders have been uplifted. Take no prisoners. Sparks out."

"Alright boys, the captain has just informed me that we take no prisoners, that means kill every living and breathing thing here, besides us of course." I said to my squad. They were silent, but I know that they would understand. We quietly made our way through the rooms avoiding as much Enclave soldiers as we could. While we were sneaking around I noticed a weird looking Enclave troop wearing bulky armor with electrical currents going through it. He also had a laser minigun of some sort. I've never seen anything like it before. I put my hand up in the air and made a fist, which was the signal for everybody to stop moving and be quiet. Thankfully, we still had our sound suppressors on our rifles so that played a key factor in stealth. I then pointed to the room we were closest to and signaled for two men to clear it. What I didn't realize was that there was a mark V turret mounted up on the ceiling. It looked down and sprayed bullets at the two soldiers. I watched as their bloody bodies fell motionlessly on the ground. I ran behind a crate while the turret was still firing at my squad and I. Well, so much for the element of surprise. While bullets were hissing over my head, I thought about how many bullet holes those guys had in them. One turret couldn't do all of that. So there must be another one.

I went through the nearest hallway abandoning my men. Something weird was going on, the man with the electrical armor and strange looking gun was nowhere to be found. "It's about damn time," one of my troops said. I figured that he was talking about the Enclave soldiers showing up. As I was running around the corner of the hallway, I slammed into the guy with the electrical armor. The collision caused us both to fall on the floor. I looked him in the eye while I was getting back up and he looked back. Not even a second later, we were going for our weapons. I reconsidered though; I darted straight for his gun. We were both tugging at the weapon until I finally threw the first punch. It hit him in the neck and I could see that he was losing air. With one hand on his throat, the other was reaching for his side. He unsheathed a giant trench knife. It was basically a mix between spiked brass knuckles and a combat knife. "I'm gonna gut you like a mole rat," he said to me. To make it fair, I took out my combat knife, even his weapon over-powered mine, we used no firearms. He took the first slash just going past my shoulder.

I moved out of the way just in time. Just as he was turning around, I ducked and rolled behind him. His back was now facing me. With all of my strength, I kicked him in the back. I watched as he fell to the floor, after that I leaped over him and headed to the stairs which were taking me to the top of the air-traffic control tower. There were no guards stationed on the stairs, they were probably fighting the rest of my team. As I was running, I rammed into two Enclave scientists. They were unarmed. Just then Captain Spark's voice echoed in my head "Take no prisoners." Without hesitation I swung my blade at the first scientist and cut her throat open. Blood soaked her white attire. With the second scientist, I stabbed him in the gut and quickly took my knife out to stab him violently in the neck. I didn't even look back at their bodies. I didn't care for them. I was almost at the top of the final stair case and I was just about to open the door to the roof when I got stabbed in the left shoulder.

As I fell to the floor, I saw the man with the electrical armor standing above me. He dragged my body out onto the roof. He took my helmet off and kicked it off of the tower. "Here, I'll make it even," he said as he removed his helmet from his head and dropping it to the ground. I had assumed that he wanted to have one last fight before he'd kill me. I finally got the strength to stand up. While clenching my wound, I felt how deep it was. It was almost touching the bone. But I wasn't going to let that stop me. I picked up my knife and gripped it tightly.

"I'm guessing you have last words," he said.

"Yeah, I'll see you in Hell," I replied.

He nodded and then ran at me. When he was about to collide with me, I jumped to the right and slashed his hip open. He screamed in pain, but he just got back up and darted toward me again. I tried dodging again, but it failed. He ended up tripping me instead. I attempted to get back up, but he stood on my chest with one foot and used all his armor and body weight. It felt as if a Super Mutant Behemoth was sitting on my chest. He then put both of his hands on his knife and stabbed as hard as he could into my chest. I shouted super loud in pain. Just as he was about to pull the blade out of my chest and stab me again, a bullet went straight through his head. I saw my team standing in the doorway that led to the roof. When they noticed I had a knife sticking out of my chest, they sprinted as fast as they could to try to help. They were shouting words, but I couldn't hear them. Then I finally closed my eyes.


End file.
